


I don't like your soulmate

by Hatsuzuki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsuzuki/pseuds/Hatsuzuki
Summary: Yukhei and Jungwoo are in a long therm relationships, but they're not soulmates. Yukhei knows his soulmate, while Jungwoo don't.  One day Jungwoo unexpectedly meet his soulmate and of course first person he would tell about it is Yukhei.





	I don't like your soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Finally i made it, I've written a fanfiction. It's based on my twitter prompt and it's not my first work ever, but it's my first work in English (it's not my native language).  
> The tittle actually suck, but i don't have any better idea...  
> This one shot wasn't beta read, so I'm sorry for any mistakes I might have missed.  
> Enjoy reading!!!  
> (also posted on [aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1381187)

 

As always after his lectures, Yukhei was waiting for his boyfriend so they can go back to their shared apartment together. Jungwoo usually was the punctual one, but today though his classes ended nearly an hour ago, he still hasn't arrived. Yukhei was just about to call him, but soon he spotted his boyfriend figure going toward him with a big grin on his face.  
“Xuxi I met him, I met my soulmate !” with those word Jungwoo approached Yukhei, making him have mixed feelings. Of course he was happy for Jungwoo. Meeting your soulmate is important moment in everyone's life. He already know who his soulmate was and he couldn't imagine his live without them. Soulmates were known as best advisors, because none understand you better than them and it's always good to have person that will fully understand you and your struggles. That's why Yukhei was glad Jungwoo finally found his soulmate. However he also couldn't help but feel jealous and insecure. Soulmates usually end up in relationships, there were some cases where soulmate remain only as friends, sometimes soulmates were even consanguineous. Yukhei knows it, but he also knows his boyfriend was adored by every single person he met, due to his sweet nature and handsome look. In their college he had plenty of admirers. Yukhei was scared. What if Jungwoo’s soulmate fall for his boyfriend charms? What's worse: what if Jungwoo also fall for his soulmate and leave Yukhei? H He and Jungwoo were completely different, while soulmates were like best friends that understand each other without words, and everyone knows that sometimes best friends turn lovers. He was scared that Jungwoo might leave him.   
“That's great!! I’m so happy for you” he tried to sound as happy as he could because he didn't want to ruin older mood by his negative feelings.  
“I invited him to eat lunch with us tomorrow, so you're going to meet him. I think you'll get along pretty quickly” Jungwoo said still smiling widly. In response Yukhei only mutters small “sure” and soon they begin to head toward their apartment and strangely none of them utter a word. 

 

Next day came fast. Yukhei was sitting with Jungwoo in a small restaurant near their college waiting for Jungwoo’s soulmate arrival. Soon he spotted tall, skinny boy with dark hair. Jungwoo also seemed to spot him and waved in his direction. Mentioned boy approached them. Jungwoo stood up and greeted him by hug. They exchanged few word and then their attention was directed to Yukhei.  
“Yukhei this is my soulmate - Dongyoung” Jungwoo introduced boy standing next to him “And Dongyoung this is my boyfriend - Yukhei” Dongyoung smiled widely at Yukhei and sat between him and Jungwoo.  
“I’m happy we could have met.  Me and Jungwoo get to know each other only yesterday, but he managed to tell me pretty much about you” said Dongyoung  
“Yeah, I'm also happy” Yukhei tried to sound as normal as possible, he didn't know what to say and he was feeling like his voice might crack anytime. He must admit: Dongyoung was quite handsome and this fact definitely didn't help his insecurities. What if Jungwoo would really fall for his soulmate and leave him ?  
Usually Yukhei was really loud and sociable, but today he decided to remain silent. He wasn't really paying attention to conversation that took place before him. He observed Jungwoo and Dongyoung interactions. They seemed pretty close for someone who met only yesterday. They were laughing like some old good friends and in Yukhei's opinion they’ve been sitting way too close to each other. Jungwoo liked to flirt with everyone platonically, he liked skinship and he liked seeing people flustered. Yukhei known this, he also known that Jungwoo was his, that he wouldn't break his heart. Jungwoo flirts with everyone he talks without realizing it and it never made Yukhei feel anything, but Dongyoung was different, Dongyoung was Jungwoo’s soulmate and that fact scared Yukhei the most. Maybe he was being selfish, but he wished that Jungwoo hadn't met his soulmate.  
Yukhei survived this lunch. He wanted to leave and never meet Dongyoung again. In his eyes he's already fallen for Jungwoo and now was trying to steal his heart. Lucas couldn't allowed this to happen.  
“It was nice seeing you two, I hope we could meet again soon”  
“Over my dead body” Yukhei said in his head without looking at Dongyoung. They said their goodbyes, and Dongyoung hugged Jungwoo before leaving. 

 

“I’m telling you bro, he's just trying to replace me as Jungwoo boyfriend”Yukhei explained his situation to Mark. Mark was his soulmate so he was hoping for some good advice, but all he got was:  
“Like always you're overreacting”  
“You haven't seen him, he was acting like Jungwoo was already his. Not to mention his stupid handsome look. What if Jungwoo broke up with me, because of him? I wouldn't survive this, my heart would shatter” Lucas said over dramatically  
“You're doing it again. It's not the first time, remember when you thought that Renjun wants to steal Jungwoo from you, because he was just being nice? Maybe Dongyoung is his soulmate, but Jungwoo proves many times that he loved you and would never replace you”  
“I know it! I know, but i really can't help feeling hate toward Dongyoung, he make me so freaking insecure and jealous at the same time, he's handsome, he seems caring, he share same interests with Jungwoo and what's worse he is his soulmate. He's really ideal for him, while Jungwoo and I are soooo different… “  
“Stop with this nonsense … Jungwoo isn't type of person that would broke up with someone only because he found his soulmate. Yes you are his total opposite, but he fall in love with you and as i said, he won't leave you. If you don't believe me you should talk about it with him. Now shut up, unlike you i’m trying to focus on this lecture. We're lucky we didn't get scolded yet” Mark was right, Yukhei really should talk with his boyfriend. Chinese boy didn't listen to rest of the lecture, he didn't even know what it was about. Only thing he was able to think about was Jungwoo and his soulmate.

 

After lecture Yukhei rushed to exit. After considering what Mark said he came to conclusion that maybe his friend was right, maybe Jungwoo won't leave him for Dongyoung and maybe he was just being too possessive and that made him jealous and insecure. As soon as he walked out of class he spotted his boyfriend already waiting for him. He didn't even have a chance for proper greeting, because Jungwoo started to talk:  
“Xuxi what’s happening. You’ve been acting weird lately. Yesterday you were quiet for the whole day and today, during our lunch you also remain silent. I’m starting to worry, do you not like Dongyoung ?... ” Jungwoo wasn't able to end his sentences, because Yukhei cut him short.  
“I admit I don't like Dongyoung, and i have my reasons. Also I hadn't noticed I was acting strange, I’m sorry if I've made you worried. I was just jealous, that's why i dislike your soulmate. When you told me you’ve met him I felt threatened. I know we're not soulmates and I know that soulmates tend to form relationships. I know that you wouldn't leave me, but i just couldn't help to feel like maybe you would. After I met Dongyoung i even more insecure. He’s really handsome and you two seems to stick good together. He also seems like he might like you more than a friend and… “ this time Jungwoo was the one who interrupted Yukhei. He started to giggle and Yukhei automatically stopped his rambling.  
“Xuxi firstly I love you and only you and I don't think I would stop anytime soon. I would never replace you, you really shouldn't feel threatened by anybody. Secondly you really thought that Dongyoung might like me? Xuxi if you were more interested in our conversation during lunch probably you would know that Dongyoung already had a boyfriend and they're probably together longer than we know each other”  
“Oh my god Jungwoo I’m so sorry. I should have known that you won't leave me for sure and I should have tried to befriend Dongyoung. What he might think of me right know, he must think i’m such a possessive jerk” Jungwoo interrupted his boyfriend again, this time with a kiss.  
“Xuxi you were overreacting. And you know what, if you want to know Doyoung better we could meet with him and his boyfriend tomorrow”  
“Great idea, we definitely should meet with them tomorrow. Let's get it!” Jungwoo laughed at this boyfriend. Soon they were headed to their apartament. They talked, mostly about Dongyoung, but this time Yukhei didn't feel jealous. He known Jungwoo was his and that nobody would steal him away.

**Author's Note:**

> The end. It was actually pretty short... Let me knows what you think in comments :)  
> I plan to write sequel where Luwoo couple  
> meet Dongyoung and his boyfriend, but i don't really know what it would be about...


End file.
